


Marking what's mine

by peachygnome



Category: Deadlock gang - Fandom, McCree/Reader - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), deadlock mccree - Fandom, jesse mccree - Fandom, jesse mccree/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, NSFW, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygnome/pseuds/peachygnome
Summary: You never should have trusted the deadlock gang's notorious Jesse McCree





	Marking what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my old imagines blog on tumblr, @flcshbangs. HOWEVER; I do not use that account anymore. My new tumblr is @waifuuwrites :)

Your eyes examined the room around you. A dimly lit bar, not many people inside of it on a Tuesday night. You noticed some girls dancing in a corner, drunk men playing darts, the smell of alcohol lingered in the air.

A rather loud shout from the opposite side of the room caused you to jolt as you looked over to see what the noise was. Tch. Typical. A loud bunch of biker boys who looked to be about your age. They were playing poker, and clearly they were drunk - much like you were soon to be.

One of the dark haired boys looked over in your direction, gleaming at you as you sat on the bar stool in your little black dress.

“she’s a pretty one, ain’t she” one of the men uttered to Jesse McCree, nudging him in the arm as if to mock him.

Jesse said nothing, he just kept staring at you. Clearly you caught his attention. Soon after, he picked up his glass of whiskey and chugged it, dropping it down on the table, along with his poker cards.

“I fold.” was all he said before leaving and walking over to you. You could hear his friends laughing in the distance, but all you could focus on was the man approaching you.

You tried to look away but you couldn’t help but look at him. He was tall, built, tanned and had the most beautiful eyes, an odd shade of hazelnut brown that you couldn’t stop looking into.

“so what’s a classy lookin’ lady like you doin’ in a shit bar like this?” he asked, leaning against the bar.

“I don’t know” you began to say while taking another sip of sip of your drink. “I’m just a girl in a bar”

Mccree chuckled.

“I’m just a guy in a bar.”

It took you a couple of moments of small talk beefore you realized the logo on his leather jacket. The deadlock gang.

Oh no. What did he want with you? These were bad guys, and you had to stay away. You tensed up and finished your drink before standing up.

“I uh, I’ve gotta go- nice meeting ya” you said abruptly while slipping on your jacket. You were too drunk to really realize what was going on, let alone to have a conversation with this man. What even was his name? You stumbled slowly in your black heels out the door, thinking this was it. You pulled out your phone, about to call for a taxi when a voice behind you spoke.

“where d'ya think you’re goin’ little miss?”

You turned around, hands up in the air shakily.

“look um- I don’t know what you want..” you began to say. God, you felt so dizzy and disoriented. “but if you want my money or my phone, just take it. I wont even put up a fight. Just please don’t hurt me”

Mccree chuckled loudly before coming right up to you. All was quiet for a moment, until he lifted his arm. Your vision was blurry but you noticed something.. Shiny? It took you a while to process what it was, but by the time you did, it was too late. He had used his gun to knock you unconscious onto the desert ground.

Your eyes slowly peered open as you began to feel yourself wake up. Looking around the room you realized you weren’t even in the bar anymore. You were in some strange looking wear house. What had happened to you? You tried to move but you realized your wrists were tied with handcuffs. “what the fuck is going on?” you thought. You really were starting to get scared.

“glad you’re awake sweetheart.” a voice spoke. It was the same voice you had heard earlier. It took a moment of realization to see that it was McCree.

“what happened to me.. Why am I here?” you asked looking around the entire warehouse complex. The lights were dim. All around you, you saw boxes, ammunition, and misseles. The deadlock logo was spray painted on almost every free space you could see.

“listen darlin, I’m only planning to take one thing from ya’ and then you can leave” mccree said, looking down and eyeing up your body through your dress.

You may have been drunk or dazed but you weren’t stupid. You knew exactly what Jesse McCree wanted. Your body started to rage with panic, and in a frenzy you got up swiftly and ran, trying desperately to find an exit.

You could hear mccree faintly chuckle before -

bang

A loud gunshot rang through the deadlock base, and you fell to the floor screaming. Your mind raced as you tried to process what just happened. Jesse mccree blew on his peacekeeper before pointing it down to your head.

“now listen. I ain’t want no trouble from you little miss.” he started to say, his voice demanding. “so you’re gonna get up, bend over that table over'there, and take my fat cock in your cunt, and if I’m feelin’ nice, I won’t fuck you in the ass”

You looked up at him with watery eyes, trying to understand what he had said even though you knew what he said.

Jesse bent down to your level examining the gunshot wound. A perfect little bullet lodged deep into the back of your calf. Your disobedience by not answering him only made him turn more sadistic.

He pushed the bullet even deeper into you, smiling as he saw you tremble and scream in pain.

“I explained sonethin’ to ya darlin. I expect ya t'answer or else I’ll have'ta put another one of these bullets in ya.”

You nodded in agreement even though you knew you didn’t want this. Why would anyone want this? Sure he was gorgeous but if he wanted sex, he could have asked nicely.

“good girl” was all he said before he pulled you up and pushed you on your belly onto the table, leaving your ass and panties exposed to him.

“it sure is mighty fine ya’ wore such a slutty dress, makes it easier for me to go in” he said. You could only cringe and cry at the thought and feeling.

In one swift movement your panties were down by your ankles, and you felt mccrees hand smack your rounded ass. Mccree walked around to your face examining you as tears flowed down from your eyes. He smiled softly,befoee placing his gun at your mouth.

“suck.” he demanded.

Your mind was lost. He wanted you to suck on his gun.. Not his cock? It didn’t make any sense to you, but you did it. You didn’t need another bullet in your leg.

You slowly opened your mouth, making an o shape as you took the length of the barrel inside your wet cavern. Your tongue swirled around it, making the gun wet and slick and ‘ready for use’ you, of course, didn’t know this.

Mccree pulled the gun from your mouth.

“that’ll do just fine darlin’”

He walked back over to your behind, examining the red hand mark that was now left on your bare ass. All was silent for a moment, until you instinctively shrieked at the feeling of that same metal penetrative your cunt. Mccree wasn’t nice about it either, he went in nice and hard right from the get-go. Not even giving you a chance to warm up.

“it’s a good thing ya’ sucked on this thing like a real cock. Imagine how it woulda hurt if you didn’t lube it up enough” mccree sneered at you. He was obviously enjoying this way too much. You couldn’t help but clench your walls around the metal, it was so cold, and as awful as this was.. It did feel really good.

After what felt like forever, he finally pulled the gun from your pussy, a trail of sticky fluid attaching to the tip of it.

Mccree stood behind you, pulling out his already hard cock before whistling and gesturing for two deadlock members to come in. You could hear their footsteps grow louder by the minute and you turned your head as if to plea with Jesse.

“p-please Jesse I only want you to fuck me.. No one else” you managed to stutter out. The pain in your calf was searing now, and you wanted nothing more than to get it fixed, before it was too late.

“darlin’ y'aint gotta worry about em. They’re just here to watch and jerk off.” Jesse chuckled. “and ta'make sure you don’t try and run away again”

You gulped in anticipation as you felt the two men hold down your arms and keep you pressed flat into the table.

It wasn’t long before Jesse finally plunged into you. He gave you no time to adjust either. He continuously thrusted into your tight cunt, using your hole to his advantage while his henchmen laughed at your moans and screeches.

“tell me, darlin ’ who’s cock is making you feel this good?” he asked.

You panted in anticipation. You didn’t want to say it, but you didn’t have a choice, did you?

“y-yours.. Jesse mccree..”

Jesse pulled out his peacekeeper again, still coated in your juices, before locking it back and placing it to your head, his hand on the trigger.

“I didn’t quite catch that, pumpkin’” he sneered. God his southern drawl was so sexy, even though you were terrified.

“Jesse mccree.. You’re fucking me real good.. Daddy” you replied.

“that’s what I like ta’ hear.”

Both his hands groaped your hips, digging his fingernails and creating crescent moons and bruises into your sides. You knew you would be in much more pain tomorrow after this. Jesse fucked you harder, moaning slightly louder each time, before he was almost at his peak.

“Im gonna cum inside this pretty little cunt. Y'hear?”

Your mind was racing again, and shivers were sent down your spine. This couldn’t be happening. You didn’t want him to cum inside, you didn’t want him to get you pregnant.

He didn’t listen to your pleas, and as Soon as he was close he thrusted into you as hard as he could, relishing in hearing your screams of disapproval as he spilled his seed inside you, coating your walls and cervix in it.

He pulled out of you soon after, and the men holding you down let you go. You just laid there, trying to process what happened. Jesse came up to you, smiling darkly before gently wiping the tears from your face. You could feel his seed leaking out of you, and dripping down your thighs.

'why.. Why did you do this to me? “ you asked between sniffles.

"ya’ see darlin’, I like to mark what’s mine”


End file.
